


April Showers Bring May Flowers

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Series: The Month of May [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Humiliation kink, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving the box a thorough inspection, Melinda sighed before lifting the lid and finding a card resting on top of a black crushed velvet bag inside.</p><p>
  <i>Maria let slip that you left pretty much every possession you have in the apartment. I thought I would help replace some necessities for your celebratory namesake month.</i>
</p><p>“Coulson!” Melinda screamed without opening the bag, a sneaking suspicion of what was in it. “I am going to end you old man!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Showers Bring May Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to read the rest of the works in the series if you don't want for anything to make sense, but it will make things a bit more fun if you do.

May looked at the box on her bed with about as much trust as any other box she encountered in her life. Which is to say that the fact that it wasn’t on fire yet was a testament to how much she really did assume it had to come from someone on the bus.

Giving the box a thorough inspection, Melinda sighed before lifting the lid and finding a card resting on top of a black crushed velvet bag inside.

_Maria let slip that you left pretty much every possession you have in the apartment. I thought I would help replace some necessities for your celebratory namesake month._

“Coulson!” Melinda screamed without opening the bag, a sneaking suspicion of what was in it. “I am going to end you old man!”

Everyone on the plane froze. Tripp dropped the glass he had been washing, it shattering in the sink. Fitzsimmons looked at each other with wide eyes as they carefully sealed of the airlock they were using for their experiment, suddenly terrified of what was going to occur on the bus in the near future. Even Skye locked up where she was standing in front of the holotable, an error window popping up and closing repeatedly as whatever movement she had been in the middle of stalled.

Coulson though simply stayed in his office, with the feeling that if the bear was going to eat him, it should at least have to come to him, not the other way around. And sure enough May was stomping into his office in under two minutes, the box being dropped on his desk in front of him.

“You’re older than I am.” He said without looking up.

“By one god damn year. What the ever loving fuck is this?” Melinda asked gesturing at the box.

Phil shrugged. “A gift, for someone more tightly wound than one of Barton’s bowstrings. I actually let Maria, Pepper, and Natasha do most of the buying really. I just gave them my amazon account information and let them build the list.”

Melinda stared at him like he had grown an extra head while she dealt with the headache she felt growing. “So, you not only purchased apparently a massive variety of sex toys for me, you included the only three women I will talk to who are not on this plane…” Melinda leaned forward, giving Phil a good look at her cleavage before slapping him hard against the back of the head. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I think dying did actually give you brain damage.” 

“So you hit the man with potential brain damage.” Phil said shaking his head. “And what the hell would I know about sex toys? Of course I outsourced. I’m not that much of an idiot. They all kind of look the same to me.”

Melinda straightened up and looked at the wall behind his head. “Oh my god. I can’t even right now, Phillip.”

“Are you offering to explain the differences to me with extensive demonstration?”

That earned him another smack across the back of the head, but it didn’t escape Phil’s notice that she took the box with her.

It took less time than Melinda was proud of to open the bag and start digging through the toys. Less than 24 hours to be exact. She had left everything in her apartment, and fingers only did so much for so long, and for Christ sakes, she had walked into the bathroom this morning and caught Skye and Jemma both stepping out of shower stalls with no towels only to turn around and bump face first into Tripp’s naked chest, only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Which is how she ended up standing in her bedroom holding a lilac colored vibrator, or at least something she was pretty sure counted as a vibrator, she honestly wasn’t sure. One ended reminded her a little too much of a crab claw, but at least the other had a passing familiarity of what could only be a g-spot stimulator. Shoving the box and contents under her bed, Melinda grabbed her laptop and tried to google the toy, but not knowing its name made it a bit more challenging than she expected. And in the end she ultimately made the decision to wing it.

She had plenty of material to work with fantasy wise, not that she really needed much after feeling up Tripp’s impressive chest with the fantasy of Jemma and Skye together in a shower playing out on a vicious loop in her mind. Hell, the anticipation of not having to use only her fingers was enough to soak the black boyshorts she was wearing.

By the time she had stripped out of the clothing she was wearing she was without a doubt in the realm of ready as fuck for some type of relief. Not that anyone should ever mistake Melinda for a coward, but when it came to the realm of things she was doing with her vagina, she was more than happy to stay in the realm of familiar. So naturally she started with the g-spot end of the toy, gasping as it slid in only for her hand to slide over buttons that she had almost forgotten were there, and she almost jackknifed off the bed when small bead like end started vibrating in earnest against her g-spot, unceremoniously ripping a moan from her throat.

She let herself settle into a pattern, rolling her hips and nudging the toy just enough to make it press harder into the spongy issue that was starting to make fireworks jump behind her eyes. Gasping and begging herself for more, Melinda felt a slight amount of embarrassment climb up behind the pleasure, which only made the pleasure spark brighter, hitting the perfect spot for her humiliation kink.

Which was also enough to give her enough courage to flip the toy and attempt to figure out the crab claw like end. It without a doubt took more situating to get the toy seated in her with this end, but oh god, the texture rubbing against her g-spot and clit at the same time sent her tumbling over the edge moments later, her free hand tangled in the bed sheets to the point of small tears forming, and the rush of liquid that accompanied a particularly good orgasm for her soaked her hand and left a considerable wet spot on the sheets.

When she finally put herself back together enough to leave her room and face the rest of the team, she could smell something being cooked in the kitchen, probably Jemma’s doing and she felt the blush creep up her face as she remembered the fantasy of the Brit and Skye in the shower.

“You okay, May?” Fitz asked as she took her normal seat at the end of the table, staring at Phil down the length of it. “You look a little flushed. Not comin’ down with somethin’ are ya?”

Phil simply smirked. “Give me a color and I will thank the proper person.”

Skye screamed when the knife sank into the table right in front of Phil.

“I. Will. End. You. _Old man._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wanted a visual, the toy Melinda is using is [The Victoria](http://storeforlovers.com/media/productimages/large/im-ccs08-1.jpg). We aren't going to tell Mel that it's an $80 toy... yea?


End file.
